Fight for Human Justices
by sister moon
Summary: A Girl befriends a monster who later finds out her dark secret *note*( this is the anime monster rancher the orginal searchers are in it)
1. The mysterious figure

Here is my first attempted at making a monster rancher story Sira is my character that I made up she is actually has three breeds in her Joker,Pixe,and some Durahan. She has the power of illusions like joker she has wings and human-like features like Pixie and she has armor and a sword like Durahan  
  
  
  
"Help, help!" a little girl by the age of nine with long shimmering blue hair and large red eyes was screaming desperately for a savor to rescue her from a pack of tigers ready to have her for their dinner. The pack was mostly harehound tiger/hare but the leader was a furious greywolf. Greywolf barked orders to the pack to attack the helpless girl. Soon as the all brown wolves got so close to the girl she could feel their hot breaths towards her face she say her life flash before her. Before the harehounds could even knock down the girl a brilliant silvery blue light came crashing down on the unexpected harehounds and sent them crashing towards the tall tree's and rock's. With one last loud yelp they all turned into lost disks. Greywolf was stunned that his pack were lost disks that he just stood there dazed and confused. He finally snapped out of it shaking his bushy head from the daze and ran off. The girl, who was also looking at the lost disks soon snapped out of it and fainted the grassy ground. The dark figure that saved the girl stood on a sturdy tree branch looking at the blue hair girl with wavering eyes. She jumped off the branch landing feet sturdy on the ground. She paused for a second hearing a worried sounding women calling fro someone  
  
"Must be her mother" the girl-like monster said  
  
She walked up to the girl gently lifted her up and started walking towards the stressed voices.  
  
"Feliea!" a women with the same hair as the nine year old had but with brown eyes yelled.  
  
"Feliea!" a men with red eyes and blonde hair screamed.  
  
"Where could she be?" The blue hair women asked  
  
"She has never wondered off on her own before." said the women . "Come on honey lets go in and warm up" The blond hair man said.  
  
The women and the man went into there little cabin with worry sadness in their hearts. The little blue haired girl was still asleep in the girl-like monster's arm  
  
Great the voices have stopped how am I going to get her home the girl-like monster thought The girl slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes adjust to the black blur that was carrying her. Her eyes came to focus, it was a Sira. She had a very stern face and she wore all black except for some bells that were ringing on the bottom of her dress like clothes and she had a pair of pixie wings on her back. She must have been the one that saved me when I was attacked by those tigers. Feliea thought The girl tried desperately to talk to talk but for now all she could only listen to the jingling of the bells on her clothes, she looked like a joker but female and wasn't colorful. Finally she found her words to talk "Sira?" Felia asked.  
  
Sira walk slower as she looked down at the girl whose eyes were wide with curiosity.  
  
"Ok good you're awake, why did you travel so deep in the forest?" Sira asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to get a very pretty flower for my parents and the flower can only be found here" Feliea stated  
  
Sira sighed.  
  
"The forest is too dangerous to wonder off in" Sira said.  
  
"I'm sorry Sira" Feleia said.  
  
"It's ok do u know where u live?" Sira asked  
  
"Yes I do but what are you doing here"  
  
" I live here it's my home and when I heard your cries for help I rescued you. Good think I have supper hearing" Sira said.  
  
Then a strange thing occurred to Feliea she noticed that Sira was smiling after looking at her serious face for so long it was hard to describe the grin she had on but, it made her smile too as well for she knew she was in safe hands. "Can you walk yet?" Sira asked.  
  
"I think so," Feliea said.  
  
Sira put her down slowly she stumbled a little and quickly grabbed a near by branch. "You ok" Sira asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little drowsy that's all" Feliea said. As she slowly lifted her weight off the branch and walked.  
  
step by step to until she reached Sira and said  
  
"My names Feliea"  
  
"Feliea" Sira said. Scratching her head "Your parents are looking for you" Sira stated.  
  
"Can you please take me to my village Sira" Feliea asked.  
  
Sira wasn't sure what to do if she goes to her village she would be revealing herself to everyone there, if she let Feliea go by herself she might meet up with Greywolf again. Sira sighed  
  
"Come on lets go before you make your parents get even more stressed" Sira said.  
  
They walked out of the deep forest before dark and reached a small village with gray smoke coming from the chimneys. Sira explained to feliea that she had to go and to never tell anyone who she is. With that said Sira flew away from Feliea and headed straight towards the woods.  
  
"Goodbye Sira" Feliea whispered before running home.  
  
"Mommy, daddy!" Feliea yelled.  
  
"Is that you Feliea dear?' her mother asked before rushing towards her.  
  
"Yeah hi mom" Feliea said.  
  
"Oh Feliea I was so worried about you. Where were you?" her mother said giving her a welcome home hug with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I was with." then Feliea remembered Sira and what she said about no one wanted to see her  
  
"I was in the woods trying to find a special flowers for you mother" Feliea said.  
  
"Thank god you're alright" Feliea's mother said. "I'll go get your father and tell him you're alright" Feliea's mother said  
  
"Get ready for bed"  
  
"Ok" feliea said.  
  
"Sira?" a brown hair girl said.  
  
"What do you want Colt?" Sira asked. With anger in her face turned the other way seeing the silver moon.  
  
"Why do you act so mean? I can tell in your voice somewhere there is a hint of sadness," Colt said.  
  
"I'm just not used to this I can't respond to my original name anymore it's always Sira,Sira Sira" she paused. "I'm sorry" Sira said.  
  
"You know you're not the only copping with these changes other humans like you are also monsters, it will take some time to get used to" Colt said walking over to Sira "if we work together as a team you will become Holly again" Colt said. putting a hand on her shoulders.  
  
Sira closed her eyes pretending to never hear Colt mention her other name "Thank you Colt" Sira said.  
  
"Come on Sira the woods are getting too dark to see" Colt stated.  
  
"alright" Sira said.  
  
the two went off to their little tree house near some old logs,rotton, with green moss that were slightly turning brown. "home sweet home" Colt said.  
  
Sira just grunted and followed Colt to their home.  
  
ok this story does not have much action in it but hey what do you expect from the first chapter. anyways ^_^; please review 


	2. wounded

ok here's chapter 2 of my story hopefully it will get more reviews then chapter 1..so sit back and relax and enjoy the story  
  
Feliea woke up first thing the next morning quickly putting on her blue overalls with a pink shirt under it. She rushed down the creeky wooden stairs and just before touching the wooden handle her mother called out  
  
"Feliea you're not thinking of going to the woods again are you?"  
  
Feliea sighed eyes going up to her head  
  
"no" Feliea lied. "I'm just going out to play with my friends"  
  
Feliea rushed out the door and ran towards the woods  
  
I've got to see Sira again  
  
Feliea saw a broken down old tree house on top of a tall tree.  
  
"looks like someone attacked this place" Feliea said.  
  
She climbed up the old wooded board chipped at the ends. Once she finally reached the top she saw a horrible sight. Sira and a girl next to her with blood all over their stomachs. Feliea rushed over to Sira frantically.  
  
"Sira,Sira please wake up" Feliea yelled.  
  
Sira moaned in pain.  
  
"Sira!" Feliea exclaimed "please hang in there".  
  
Feliea rushed out of the tree house and almost fell off the board from rushing.  
  
I have to get to my village for help. Feliea thought.  
  
She finally reached her village legs aching in pain from the long run. Feliea ran in her house out of breath  
  
"mommy" she painted "daddy.  
  
"what's wrong Feliea?" her mother asked.  
  
"there are two monsters that are badly hurt,they need a doctor. Feleia said.  
  
"where are they" her father asked.  
  
"they're in the woods" Feliea explained  
  
"Feliea! I told you never to go back in the woods you've could have been hurt like the monsters you're talking about" her mother scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry just please help my friends" Feliea pleaded.  
  
"ok I'll get Nick to help bring the monsters back here" her father said.  
  
"I'll come with you" Feliea said.  
  
"no, your staying here" her mother said  
  
"but I'm the only one who knows where they are" Feliea said  
  
"she's has a point Catlin" Feliea's father said.  
  
"alright, just be careful" Catlin said with concern in her eyes.  
  
They rushed over to the house next door to see Nick out side on his porch working on a rocking chair he was building.  
  
"hey Nick, I know you're busy with your wife expecting a baby soon but can you help us my daughter says there is some monsters badly hurt in the woods and they need medical attention" Feliea's father said.  
  
"oh sure" Nick said.  
  
They quickly set off to the woods. Once they were in the woods they quickly set off searching for the tree fort.  
  
"over here" Feliea yelled.  
  
The two men ran towards the girls voice and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight the tree fort that was totally destroyed.  
  
"stay here Feliea" her father ordered.  
  
The Feliea's dad and Nick went up the board steps and carefully steped inside. They saw the two figures laying on the floor with dry blood on them. The two men ran to each one of them checking for a pulse after a few minute pause the monsters both had a pulse.  
  
"Feliea?" Sira said horsly.  
  
"sh you'll be alright" Feliea's dad whispered. Sira fell asleep quickly after the comfort of Feliea's dads words.  
  
Feliea's dad gently picked her up being careful not to hurt her stomach.  
  
"are you all set Nick?"  
  
"yup , but how are we going to get down?"  
  
"good question, we'll have to have one hand free they practically weight nothing" Feliea's father stated.  
  
"alright" Nick said.  
  
They positioned Colt and Sira on their hips and began to climb down the tree.  
  
"daddy" yelled the girl when Feliea's father turned around graywolf was back yellow teeth with some blood on the ends meaning he just got down with his hunt and was ready for seconds.  
  
"Feliea come over here" her father said.  
  
Feliea rushed over to her father but as she did so she was tackled by graywolf. As this happened Sira began to wake up seeing the little girl pinned down by the massive wolf-like monster.  
  
"feliea" Sira said in a whisper. She began to struggled against the mans grip saying feliea all over again  
  
"no you're too weak to fight you'll lose" Feliea's father said.  
  
"I have to save her" Sira said with tears in her eyes.  
  
She finally broke free from Feliea's father and shot a beam of light at greywolf. Graywolf was knocked off of Feliea.  
  
"Feliea go to your father quickly" Sira said.  
  
meanwhile Graywolf got up and shot a torpedo attack on Sira's stomach causing her to gasp in pain.  
  
"I though you learned your leason when I attacked you in the tree fort looks like I'll have to knock some sence into you" Graywolf spat. Before Sira could move Graywolf shot a cold bullet attack at her that it knocked her down and out.  
  
"no, Sira!" Feliea yelled. Everyone except colt shouted her name.  
  
"don't mess with me again or you won't live to see the next day" warned Graywolf before he left he said "I'll be back" the ran off.  
  
"Sira" Feliea cried runny over to the motionless Sira  
  
Her father was the next to rush over checking a pulse on the monsters weak hand.  
  
"I've got one" her father yelled  
  
"lets bring her to a doctor quickly before it's too late" Nick said.  
  
One the way to the village Sira's abdomen started to bleed again. They made it o the village doctor before the sun went dwon.  
  
"please can you help them Kenya?" Feliea's father asked.  
  
"I'll try" Kenya replied.  
  
"daddy can I please stay here until Sira is better?" Feliea asked.  
  
"no honey you need to go to bed soon"  
  
"but daddy I want to talk to Sira when she wakes up" Feliea said.  
  
"Feliea it might be awhile before Sira wakes up"  
  
"ok" Feliea said with tears in her eyes looking down at the wooden floor of the hospital  
  
"come on lets go oh thanks for your help Nick" Feliea's dad said before walking out the door.  
  
"no problem, bye" Nick said leaving towards this house.  
  
Feliea's father put a hand on his daughters shoulder as they walk home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ok that's it for no I'm sorry about the bad spelling in chapter 1 and also Genki and the others will be in my next chapter so sorry about focusing on Sira and Feliea ok enjoy 


	3. idenity revealed

ok I know it's been awhile since I wrote a new chapter people didn't seem to be reviewing my story so I kind of gave up but then my mom was like you have to keep writing even if other's think your story sucks then finally someone reviewed so anyway here is chapter 3 enjoy  
  
The next morning Feliea was the first to awaken from her slumber. She put on her homemade sweater knitted by her mother that was purple and had a pink heart on the front of it. She clumsily put her black pants on jumping up and down forcing them to come on. She rushed down stairs nearly knocking over her father who was on the bottom  
  
"Feliea, there is something I need to tell you" her father said  
  
"Sira's not dead is she father?" Feliea said in a worried voiced.  
  
"no, but she is badly injured and might not wake up right away" her father said in a soft tone. "but her friend is awake though, if you want to see her you can but it's most important that you do not go see Sira she needs her rest."  
  
"ok, I'll go see her friend" Feliea said.  
  
Feliea rushed out of her house and in the hospital there she saw Sira's friend laying in the bed with tears in her eyes.  
  
"hi" Feliea said forcing any word out.  
  
She didn't answer but she looked at then finally mouthed our "hi"  
  
"I heard about your friend" she paused for a second. "my father told me" another pause. "how long have you known her?"  
  
"pretty much all my life" Coltia answered.  
  
"wow that's long!" Felia exclaimed.  
  
"you see , Sira isn't what you think she would be, she's not a monster but a human being. That jerk Durahan turned her into Sira as a experiment to see if humans can be turned into monster's Sira was first to be it and it worked we were lucky to escape before anymore humans could be turned into humans but Sisra wasn't so lucky" Coltia said in a sad tone.  
  
"What's Sira's real name?" Felia asked.  
  
"Holly." Coltia said.  
  
" I am Holly's best friend ever since we were born we lived in the same village together until my family moved away to a village far away from Holly's we met up when her and her friends came to my village"  
  
" I am sorry, I'm sure she will be better soon you'll see" Feliea said putting trying to comfort Coltia by putting her arm on Coltia's shoulder.  
  
" I hope so." Coltia said.  
  
Meanwhile back at a different world Genki thought to himself lying in his unmade bed I wonder how my friends are or if they even miss me  
  
"Genki chi!" "Mocchi?" Genki questioned.  
  
"Chi, please come back Genki" Mocchi pleaded.  
  
"what's wrong Mocchi?" Genki asked.  
  
"there is something in our world an evil presence" Mocchi said with a fear look on his face.  
  
"what is it Mocchi?" Genki asked seeing the fear on the duck like monster's face the pink skin turning a little pale.  
  
"chi Durahan is taking over the monster world."  
  
"Durahan, I thought we killed him" Genki asked.  
  
"no, chi he's alive" Mocchi exclaimed.  
  
"don't worry Mocchi I'll come back" Genki said with total confidence.  
  
With that Genki setup his Playstation and put on his Monster Rancher C.D rom. Once it was done loading Genki pressed the X button and was quickly transported into the game. Genki landed butt first on the ground.  
  
"Genki chi!" Mocchi exclaimed happily  
  
"Mocchi!" Genki shouted. the paused "where are the others?" Genki asked.  
  
"I don't know" Mocchi said sadly.  
  
"don't worry we'll find them" Genki said getting up and putting his fist in the air.  
  
"who should we start looking for" Genki paused in thought. "how about Holly once we find her, her magic stone should tell us were everyone are".  
  
"ok chi" Mocchi said mimicking the same action Genki did.  
  
Genki and Mocchi searched for hours with no luck at finding Holly.  
  
"hey what's that noise?" Genki asked.  
  
The rustling in the bushes startled Genki and Mocchi to find Tiger hunting with his brother, Graywolf, for food.  
  
"Tiger, Graywolf how are you?" Genki asked.  
  
"Genki mocchi I'm so glade to see you: Tiger sad with a happy expression on his face.  
  
"have you seen the others?" Genki asked.  
  
"no I haven't" Tiger said.  
  
"come with us Tiger and Graywolf" Genki said then added "it will be like old times"  
  
"should we brother?" asked Graywolf.  
  
"why not, we're best friends" Tiger said. The searchers set off to find the others. **************************************************************************** **********ok done with this chapter hope to get more reviews and I finally got to Genki in this story ok tell my what you think of it. 


	4. chapter 4

OK finally after a very long time of not writing a chapter and the people wanting me to continue I have returned!!!! it wasn't because I thought my story sucked it was because I carelessly lost my note book with my story in it . and I have improved somewhat after writing another story for my contemporary Literature class and I think it turned out very good. and finally I shall go into more detail with my story so my talking is over please enjoy this chapter get comfortable and have a snack and a drink with you.

Back in the hospital the smell of medicine filled Sira's nostrils as she woke up sleepy feeling like she was drugged.

"where....where Am I?" Sira whispered as she took to her surroundings. she was in one of the hospital patient rooms with flower wallpapering that had pink lines and white back round.

"welcome back" the nurse said bringing in some off white badges for Sira's stomach. She was wearing a white shirt with blue pants and a light blue smock to keep her warm. Her blonde hair tied in a ponytail with some falling loosely to the side of her face. The nurse gently took off the old badge stained with dry blood, putting some medicine on her stomach to help heal the wound faster then she tenderly put a new badges on.

"are you feeling ok?" the nursed ask concerned.

"yes, thank you, just tired." Sira said eyes starting to get heavy.

"just rest Sira you need to save your energy." the nurse said while rubbing Sira's leg.

"ok" Sira said and soon drifting off to sleep as the nurse left her room to tend to the other patients in need.

Later that day Coltia snuck into Sira's room quietly she made it to Sira's bed shaking Sira's shoulder enough to wake her up. She whispered in her ear,

"Sira wake up please, Sira,"

"wha- What?" Sira said Sleepily.

"Sira! hi, how are you feeling?" Colt said excited to see her friend awake.

"better, just tired that's all" Sira said after a yawn.

"I'm so glad when Graywolf attacked you and hit you in the stomach I thought it was all over" Coltia said worrying and whimpering. Sira sat up and gathered Coltia in her arms trying to make her calm.

"there, there Coltia I'm alright now" Sira said hushing her.

Deep in the desert Genki and the Gang walked in the sweltering heat. Feet burning from walking so much on the hot dry sand.

"how long you'll think it will take before we find the others?" Tiger asked panting it didn't help that Tiger had big thick blue and white fur.

"who knows but I'm not giving up we'll search high and low from them" Genki said while jumping in the in determination.

"Mocchi thirsty chi" Mocchi complained, as Genki dropped to the ground from Mocchi's remark.

"I hate to say it kid but need to stop and get some drinks before we get dehydrated" Tiger said while grabbing mocchi with his mouth and tossing him on his back.

"we should get moving again" Tiger said and led the way as everyone else followed. They walked about a half a hour more until a small house was up ahead with a women washing some clothes outside in a warm bucket of water dipping the clothes back in. The gang rushed to the house as the women saw them coming.

"oh! hello there" the women said brushing back some loose red hair behind her ears she had hazel eyes that had a hint of blue in them and she had some freckles on her face.

"Hi there I'm Genki and these are my friends Tiger,Graywolf, and this is Mocchi" Genki said pointing to each one of this friends as he said them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Maroline" she said introducing herself.

"please come inside and cool down a little bit I just got done with making some fresh apple juice" Maroline said and opened the door to them. They said their thank you and entered surprise to see Suezo sleeping on a red couch with matching red slip covers. Its mouth slowly opening and closing as he snored. Suezo suddenly opened his big green eye in surprise with the loud chi sound followed by his name.

"what the!.. Mocchi!" Suezo exclaimed happily seeing all his friends around him

"it's so great to see you guys" Suezo said.

"Suezo ,awesome, we found you" Genki said giving Suezo a tackle hug. Soon after Maroline came in with a trey and six fancy printed teacups with apple juice inside of them. They made musical sounds as Maroline walked toward the table in the center of the living room placing the trey down gently as everyone helped themselves to the sweet taste of apple juice. Genki told what the problem was in the monster world.

"but, I thought Durahan died when the Iron Bird went down" Suezo stated.

"he survived somehow and is trying to take over the monster world" Tiger said while lapping up some more apple juice.

"we still have to find Holly and Golem" Graywolf said.

"Suezo stood up from sitting on the couch and with a brave pose he said.

"I want to go on this journey with you when the world is in danger it's up to the courageous seven to save the world."

"Suezo don't you belong to someone now?" Graywolf asked.

"Maroline, I'm sorry" Suezo said and sat down quickly.

"oh, it's quit alright I always knew you were a Suezo on a mission." Maroline said.

"it's alright if I go? Suezo asked.

"yes if it's to save the world go for it I still have my Harehound ,Statcher, with me"

and with that Statcher came in from training out in the backyard it was a Tiger crossbred with a Hare. it had a beautiful shinny brown coat and brown eyes.

"need me for anything Maroline?" Statcher asked.

"no thank you I'm all set." Maroline said then reminding herself that she had another pot full of apple juice.

"would you like some apple juice Statcher?"

"yes, I would love some all that training dries my mouth out" Statcher said. Maroline stepped inside the kitchen to get more apple juice.

"Would you ,Genki , and your friends like to stay for the night?" Maroline yelled from the kitchen while pouring the apple juice.

"no thanks we have to get going thank you for your hospitality Maroline" Genki said and bowed to her.

"Ok then" Maroline said in a sort a sad tone. They said their good byes and took off to find Holly and Golem.

Sira was able to get out of the hospital the smell of fresh air filled her lungs replacing the smell of medicine and sick people.Soon as she was out the door Feliea came rushing down the dirt road calling her name finally reaching her .

"Sira you're better thank goodness I was so worried." Feliea said hugging her tightly.

"my dad said it was alright for you and Colt to stay with us tonight for now we can go shopping together" Feliea said and with those words Coltia's face was filled with excitement

"oh shopping I love to shop I need new clothes and shoes anyway" Coltia said pointing to her shoes.

"Coltia we don't have enough money for clothes or shoes" Sira stated.

"if only we had a monster to win tournaments with and get money" Coltia sighed.

"we have to save the money for more important things like food" Sira said

"I have to do some shopping for my mom will you come with me?" Feliea begged.

"sure" Sira and Coltia said. It only took about fifteen minutes for the shopping to get done as the sun began to set. They made it to Feliea's house with warm greetings from Feliea's mom and dad. The house was filled with the smell of food Feliea's mom prepared while waiting for the other food to come. Sira helped Feliea's mother with the cooking so in no time they were at the dinner table eating the tasty meal of meatloaf, mash potatoes, carrots, and Gravy.

An army of baddie monsters was waiting in prefect line formation for their orders to attack the village Feliea lived at. The monster group consist of all breeds of Pixie, Tigers, Black Dino, Jells and only one Zan who was to order the group of monsters to attack.

"pretty soon this pathetic town will be destroyed and all the humans will be exterminated and monsters shall rule this world." Zan said in a hateful tone as he laughed and evil laugh as it echoed through the night.

ok, sorry this chapter was a bit boring mostly talk and no action I'm sorry (bows her head) I would like to say thank you for the people that reviewed my story I appreciate it truly ok I'm off to bed it's been a long night and this chapter took long to type because I was watching Gothika good movie. scared me though well the phone ran and there was a part where the scary parts come in I jumped . ok toodle loo!!


	5. chapter 5

Hey everyone I'm back sorry for the delay there was a lose in the family and I lost my creativity for awhile because of it but I'm back and ready to write so here it is the next chapter to The Fight for Human Justice.

Genki and the gang were exhausted by the time moon was high and mighty up in the sky showing off its illumines color. They walked quit a distance and needed a well rest. Genki and Mocchi searched for some strong twigs to keep the fire alive as Tiger and GrayWolf helped chop up some vegetables and meat, that Maroline had wrapped up in a cloth for them, with their sharp claws. They waited patiently for Genki and Mocchi to return so they could get dinner started and since none of them had hands they couldn't put any food in the pot that Suezo carried in his back sack. It only took about fifteen minutes for Suezo to spot the two laughing happily among themselves with a arm full branches as they started up a fire, got some water and cooked their dinner which was always stew. They talked about the old times they had when Genki first came to the Monster Rancher world and rumors going on about Durahan and some of the villages building statues of the Great Seven that defeated Moo.

Zan, the leader of baddies gang what was going to attack the village, raised up one of his crayfish-like claws to order the group to attack the village. The whole ground was covered with baddies as they started firing their special attacks at the unsuspecting villagers and their homes. Sira woke up to see a lightning attack hit the house next store. Sira woke up Feliea and her family and warned them of the baddies attack. Panic and fear could be shown in their faces.

"Do you have a safe place to go?" Sira asked quickly so she could go out there and help the villagers.

"Yes the root cellar" Feliea's dad stated while holding his daughter's hand to guide her to protection his other hand holding his wife's hand.

Sira ran outside seeing the village half destroyed. Sira saw her target as she glanced hatefully at the Zan on top of a building that wasn't burning charging orders at the other monsters to take all of the villager's lives.

Sira called to the Zan in front of the house he was standing on.

Zan looked down at her all high and in his glory

"So, this little half human have monster wants to challenge a great monster like me?" Zan asked his eyes slanted evilly at Sira.

"Zan your not much of a challenge when it comes to fighting a Joker because you know that Joker has more power then you and can easily defeat you with its one attack." Sira stated while getting her sword ready to fight. "Zan I challenge you to battle me and if I win you get you and your baddie clan out of here."

Zan smirked amusingly at Sira. "And if I win?" Zan started to rub his crayfish claws together making an unpleasant noise.

"If I lose then" Sira paused for a moment gulping down some spit as she tried to think. "then you can have my precious sword which holds the elements of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth."

"The battle shall start." said Zan.

"Hold on before you start the battle call off your troop no more innocent lives blood shouldn't be spilt anymore." Sira stated glancing back at the village men fighting back the monster's to protect their families.

"Fine then." Zan Snapped shouted orders to stop the monsters in their track. "Let the fun begin."

Genki woke up from his slumber before sun raise had a chance to peek through the mountains. Something was bugging him like a Mosquito always flying near your ear at night when your sleeping always hearing the humming noise as you try to swat it.

"Holly, please give me a sign that you're okay and close by" Genki sighed looking towards the sky. "I miss you."

Genki tried going to sleep after that but just too much was on his mind like how powerful did Durahan get since the last in counter with him.

Sira was the first to attack Zan with her powerful wind burst attack, which brought a streak of wind hitting Zan's Stomach as Sira heard the "graah" sound from Zan's mouth. Zan tried to attack with axel attack but only put scratches on Sira's sword.

Sira smirked. "Not much of a power monster as I thought you were Zan."

Zan growled at her getting ready to strike "I've just gotten warmed up girl just wait and see when I'm really at full power."

Sira slamed her sword stabbing the soft dusty earth as she called forth the power of Earth which left a crack underneath Zan then she summoned fire as the fire arouse from the cracks and burning Zan.

Zan had enough of the abuse and started going crazy firing his strong attack which left Sira in pain and on one knee but not out.

"Nice shot" Sira smiled amused. Sira ran toward Zan sword ready to stab him straight in the throat as Zan charged at her also of no intention of giving up the fight.

Some of the Villagers peeked out the window to take a glance at the ongoing fight seeing the wounds on both of them.

Sira and Zan both panted heavily exhausted from the battle but stared at each other, not letting their guard down for a second. Zan charged up for another attack as well as Sira both hoping that their attack will be fully charged and shot first. The attacks charged at the same time sending the dirt from the ground up and clouding the vision on who had won the battle.

sorry if this chapter is short I kind of wanted to leave a cliff hanger so what better then to see who wins the battle in the next chapter. oh and good news I might be able to update my story on the weekday instead of updating it on the weekends because I found a writing program that allows me to submit stories but I only tested it on fictionpress so hopefully fanfiction will be the same anyway thank you for your reviews

love sister moon )


	6. chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating I hate being a senior in high school so much homework and when you don't do it the teachers breath fire so anyway here's the story

Enjoy

The smoke cleared to reveal a panting Sira holding out of strength by kneeling putting all her weight on her left arm. She glanced narrowing her eyes seeing her attacker Zan equally damaged.

Zan smirked wickedly at Sira. " You can't beat me Sira I'm an unstoppable force that cannot die easily" Zan forced himself up rubbing the blood from his mouth.

"Today is not your lucky day Zan " Sira got up onto her feet. Seeing her sword a few inches in front of her she knew she had to reach it in time before Zan can charge at her again. She moved quickly towards it hearing the war cry of Zan as he was about to attack her yanked the sword out and right where Zan was about to pounce on her claws first she dug the sword deep inside his stomach. The unbearable shriek coming from Zan's mouth made Sira wish she were deaf as Zan collapse on top of her with a loud thud sound.

Genki set out with a fishing pole and bate in one arm, using his free hand to gather as much wood as he possibly could to cook the fish he was hoping to get from a pond near by. It was still early morning and none of his companions were up yet but, he knew this would be the prefect time to catch fish as he flashed back to when he was in the real world with his Grandfather. He use to wake up the young Genki to go on a fishing trip away from the busy city up to lake Rishie, where they waited patiently for a fish to bite. His Grandfather's theory was patients always had its rewards. Genki chuckled in his throat thinking about his trip down memory lane. He spotted a small lake, the fish jumping out of the water shinning in rainbow colors in the sun. He set the wood near by on the ground and set up the fishing rod with live worms he dug up earlier. He cast out throwing as far as he could and waited for a fish to bite feeling the wind brush through his hair as he daydreamed. The tugging on the line woke Genki up from his dream as he pull hard on the line making a grunting noise. Genki pulled out of the water Lesione hanging from the line looking angrily at him it used an attack called Lesione's horn, which it shouts a loud ear piercing scream, and shot a large amount of water pressure out of its mouth forcing Genki back two feet while letting go of the fishing pole freeing Lesione back in the water. It took one last look at Genki narrowing its eyes and splashing water with its fin as warning to Genki not to mess with it again.

"Nice to meet you too" Genki snorted getting up and wringing the water from his shirt.

Sira tried to push the heavy dead weight Zan off of her. Finally, after five minutes of forcing Zan off of her she was able too. The strong smell of the dead and blood still lingering in her nose. Coltia rushed out of the house she was hiding in once she was alarmed that it was quiet outside. She saw Sira standing there with blood on her outfit trying to pull her sword out of Zan. Coltia looked in shocked.

"Sira! Are your Okay?" Coltia rushed over to Sira caringly.

"Yeah, just a few scratched here and there but, this village is in bad shape now. How is Feliea?"

"They're Okay her and her family are doing just fine" Coltia said handing Sira a fresh towel to wipe the blood off her

"Thanks" Sira said with a smile.

The sun shone brightly from being hidden in the clouds of the smoke of people's houses that were on Sira managed to find a lake. With the help of some of the healthy villagers they put out the fire of the house using large buckets while some helped the injured get to the hospital that was luckily spared from the attack. Once everything was peaceful again the villagers gathered at the entrance where the bid a good bye and thank you to Sira and Colt. Feliea rushed from the crowd to hug Sira crying softly in whimpers. Sira bend over to Feliea's level and said.

"I'll return someday Feliea don't worry when you feel sad just hold what I gave you close to your heart close your eyes and I will always be with you in your dreams"

"Thanks Sira I'll never forget you" Feliea said hugging her tightly then going over and giving Coltia a hug before the two adventures left to fight off the evil new threat that covered the Monster Rancher world

That's all for now thankyou all for your reviews I will update sooner now then wait a long time.

Love Sistermoon


	7. chapter 7

My eyes buuuurn lol I've got the urge to herbal...no, just the urge to write so enjoy this chapter

I don't own monster rancher the T.V show don't sue me please TTTT

Genki managed to catch five fish two small ones and three big ones. He carried them proudly over his shoulder not minding the stench they produce from being in the hot morning sun while he carried the logs and fishing pole in each hand. He hummed a catchy tune that always got stuck in his head while walking back to his friends at the campsite. Mocchi was up first searching around for his best friend Genki getting quit worked up when realizing Genki's sleeping bag was empty.

"Genki chi where are you?" Mocchi squeaked searching the whole camp site while tears were forming in his eyes.

"Mocchi over here" Genki laughed as he cut through some thick branches.

"Genki chi where were you?" Mocchi said hugging Genki's leg tightly.

Genki put down the fishing pole and wood and held the fishes by the tail.

"I caught some fish for breakfast, Mocchi wake everyone up so they can get ready for breakfast." Genki said while setting up the camp fire. The monsters were up stomaches making musical growling noises while waiting for the fish to fully cook. With Genki's terrible cooking skills they only manages to eat three fish since the other ones were too burnt. With semi full bellies they packed up and traveled to find the others.

Sira and Coltia were having trouble finding their food. The last town they stopped by, and saved, had to start over from scratch with harvesting their food since, most of it was destroyed in the baddie attack. With no supply to make anything to eat the two young travelers kept walking until they find some nuts or berries to eat.

"Sira, we've been walking forever and still nothing we're going to starve to death" Coltia whined holding her stomach from hunger pain.

"Just keep looking Coltia there is bound to be something to eat in the forest.

A few hours later Coltia was hit in the head by a heavy objected she gazed down and saw a ripe apple with a bruise from where it hit Coltia's head and to the ground. Coltia's eyes went big her mouth hanging open with some drool dripping from the left side of her mouth. She picked up the apple and looked up from where the apple fell out of. Hanging upside down from a low tree branch an tan colored ape monster was eating an apple while scratching its head in curiosity at the strange looking humans. The tree it was hanging from was covered in apples making the tree more colorful then the others.

"We finally found food" Sira said licking her lips but then frowned "How are we going to get them with Ape guarding the apples"

"I'll try to distract it by getting it out of the tree while you pick as many apples as you can got it?" Coltia instructed.

"Okay sounds like a good plan" Sira said nodding her head in determination.

Coltia walked underneath the Ape starting to tease it until the Apes face turned red and came down landing on its two feet making the earth shake. It came full force at Coltia arms wildly waving in a tornado motion. Coltia screamed and ran for her life heading north. Meanwhile Sira started climbing with slight difficulty with cloth to put the apples in, up the tree until she reached a branch with enough apples to satisfy their hunger she put the apples in the cloth and double knotted the sides and climbed back down and ran to find Coltia. After a half-an hour later later she found Coltia at the edge of a cliff Ape was slowly stalking her to the point where Coltia's heels were at the end of the edge. Sira had to think of a good plan Ape wasn't truly a baddie so there was no reason to turn it into a lost disk.

"I have to somehow stun Ape to give me some time to get Coltia and run for it" Sira said to herself.

Sira Searched through her bag and found a small clear bag and found a thick sliver of what was left of the Black Worms dart that was still in her leg, Hare managed to take the piece of the poison dart out of Sira's left leg and saved it so Hare could observe it more for who knows what.

"May be there is still some poison left this" Sira stated while carefully taking it out of the bag and staring at it closely. She saw a little black substance on the tip of the splinter.

"This should be enough to just stun Ape and not hurt it"

Sira ran up to Ape and punctured Ape near the love handles. She quickly grabbed Coltia's arm and rushed off with Coltia tugging behind away from Ape as it laid there sleepily from the poison.

"You don't think Ape will die from poison do you Sira?" Coltia said panting heavily from the heavy amount of exercise.

"No, it was just a little poison enough to stun it for may be seven minutes" Sira Stated.

They finally found a spot where they were safe and happily ate the juicy apples.

Genki and the gang traveled West hearing the constant complaining of Mocchi being tired from walking so much. The gang rested after finally getting out of the woods and were now in a grassy field it didn't take long for the Baddies to find them. Black Dinos and Zuum circled the them Tiger growled getting ready to charge a lightning attack at them. The leader Dino ordered them to do a fire ball attack as the Leader of the Zuum group used a charge attack to head butt Genki and the gang.

"There's too many of them what are we going to do?" Tiger said with panic look on his face

To be continued hahaha aren't i evil leaving you hanging don't worry i shall update as soon as my eyes stop burning

Take care,

Love Sister Moon


End file.
